


Lift Number 2

by dt01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Sexual Content, Skiing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dt01/pseuds/dt01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys take a ski trip. Gabriel and Sam get up to stuff on the ski lift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lift Number 2

Sam watched Dean and Castiel make their way over to lift number one. He shook his head in amusement; Castiel was decked out in full gear—black helmet, coat and pants, and a bright purple neck gaiter to help him stand out completed the outfit. 

Dean had begged and begged him to wear a black one to go with the rest of the ensemble. 

Cas would have none of it. “Dean, I would like this one. You have assembled the rest of what I am to wear. It seems only fair I should choose something for myself.” Castiel paused. “And I choose this. The color pleases me.”

Dean continued to complain until Castiel suggested a bargain, “If you allow me to wear this today I will supply you with oral sex when we return to the hotel, and after dinner you may top.”

Dean remained silent after that.

Sam suppressed his laughter during the entire exchange before grabbing his own boots and skis and excusing himself. 

They had decided to rent their gear at the bottom of the mountain instead of going to the rental shop in town. In the end it was agreed to be easier than packing the Impala with damp skis and snowboards when they returned the equipment at the end of the day—a pack of vampires nesting a state’s line away prevented them from remaining longer.

Dean was a snowboarder flat out and wouldn’t have his angel lover doing anything else, especially skiing (which, apparently, was for sissies).

Sam skied.

The taller Winchester watched as Castiel attempted to catch the lift—he didn’t quite make it. The edge of the snowboard caught in the snow, forcing him to the ground. The seat of the lift caught the back of Castiel’s head (with a resounding crack) before coming to a halt. 

Dean laughed.

Castiel picked himself up off the ground and carefully sat down on the seat, scowling at Dean darkly.

Dean sat next to him; the lift started back up. He smiled and reached over to offer Cas’ hand a quick squeeze. 

Castiel visibly relaxed. 

Dean would later deny displaying any sort of public affection, but for now it didn’t matter.

Sam could only imagine how disastrous it would be for Castiel to get off the lift.

Sam turned around to see Gabriel coming out of the ticket office with zip ties and two tickets.

Gabriel glanced up at the lift and smirked when he saw Dean and Castiel going up, up and up. “They are so going to fail when they get to the top,” he commented.

Sam nodded in agreement. “Well, they’ll be on the bunny hill all day since Dean is teaching Castiel how to snowboard. I guess we can do what we want.”

Gabriel chuckled and handed Sam his ticket but not the zip tie. He walked up to Sam, whispering in his ear, “Let me help with that, Sammy boy.”

Sam blushed but allowed Gabriel to tie the ticket to the pocket zipper on the right leg of his pants. When he finished, Sam felt Gabriel’s hand graze his crotch before the archangel took a step back to deal with his own ski pass. Sam shifted uncomfortably and tried to adjust his pants without it being obvious. He was used to Gabriel’s antics; the angel took every opportunity to touch Sam in inappropriate places at inappropriate times. 

Both men tapped their boots with their poles to remove the snow that had collected. (Gabriel had decided to ski with Sam even though he knew how to snowboard as well.) With their skis on they slid into line at lift number two. The line was short so they had no trouble getting on sooner rather than later.

After only a short period of time in the chair they looked down to see Castiel fall flat on his face before sliding down the slope uncontrollably. Dean swiveled his board around in front of Castiel to stop him from going any further. The angel ran right into him causing Dean to fall directly on top of him.

Gabriel was laughing so hard he was crying next to Sam, who was watching the scene unfold with extreme amusement.

Dean must have recognized the sound because he craned his neck to look up at the lift. He tried to flip Sam off but his gloves made it a much harder feat than it should be. In the end he settled for calling up, “Bitch!”

Sam had the smart idea of taking his glove off before showing Dean his middle finger. “Jerk,” he replied.

~*~  
Gabriel zoomed past Sam on the slope, sending cold snow into Sam’s face. “C’mon, kiddo, you’re too slow,” Gabriel laughed.

“Oh, you bastard,” Sam yelled back. He spit the snow out of his mouth and took off. This time he was the one who passed Gabriel and sped down the hill. Gabriel didn’t catch up until they reached the bottom. Sam was waiting for him in front of the fence of the lift line when Gabriel stopped next to him.

“You’re hot when you show off, babe.” Gabriel winked.

Sam rolled his eyes.

When they got on the lift again Gabriel made sure to scoot in really close to Sam. The chairs directly in front of and behind them were empty. Gabriel was so gonna love this. He leaned in to whisper into Sam’s ear, “Do you think I could make you come before we get to the top?”

Sam jumped, startled. “Oh, no, no, no. None of that today. We’re in public.”

“C’mon! No one’s behind or in front of us; I think we’re in the clear.”

“What about below us, you stupid horny angel,” Sam said irritably.

Gabriel moved his hand and grabbed Sam’s crotch.

Sam squeezed the armrest and grit his teeth. “Gabriel,” he groaned.

“No one can see my hand from down there. Plus we’re about to go over trees. Nobody is skiing in the trees.” Gabriel rubbed his hand over Sam’s hardness.

Sam suppressed a groan as Gabriel began unzipping his ski pants just enough to reach a hand inside.

Gabriel continued rubbing, increasing the pressure. Sam’s long underwear were damp with pre-come. “Oh, Sammy, I think you’re the horny one. You got really hard and wet really fast.” Gabriel breathed hot air onto Sam’s neck, squeezing the hunter’s dick hard through his long underwear, twisting his hand up and rubbing his thumb over the head before grazing the slit with his fingernail.

“Oh dear God,” Sam gasped. He wasn’t wearing any real underwear underneath, having figured himself sufficiently protected from the cold. (He hadn’t figured in needing extra layers against horny angels.)

“This fabric is pretty thin,” Gabriel mused. “I can feel all the veins and ridges of your cock. I’m sure it feels really good, too, huh?”

Sam nodded tightly and started thrusting up into Gabriel’s hand. “Gabriel, you better hurry the fuck up because we’re almost to the top.”

Gabriel complied and started jerking Sam hard and fast, “I wish I was fucking you right now. Right up against one of those trees down there. Screw the cold—we’d be going at it so hard and hot you wouldn’t even notice.”

With one final twist of Gabriel’s hand, Sam came hard in his pants.

“That’s good, kiddo, you come so good.”

Sam’s eyes scrunched closed and his mouth hung open, taking in short gasps of air. 

Gabriel took his hand out of Sam’s pants, zipping them up and shoving his glove back on. “Get it together, it’s time to get off.”

Sam was startled to see the ground coming up beneath him and he barely made it off the lift in time; he was glad to see that the lift attendant was paying zero attention to them. 

Gabriel looked behind him at Sam and stopped off to the side. “Your come is gonna freeze in your pants,” Gabriel laughed.

Sam smiled and looked down at Gabriel’s own hardness. “And you’re gonna suffer a major case of blue balls.”

Gabriel stopped laughing.

~*~  
Meanwhile, at the bottom of the mountain, Castiel had decided his ass was way too sore to even consider bottoming for Dean that night.


End file.
